


Athens

by SophieD



Series: Everything Ghanges [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Beirut - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Greece, Hotel, Lebanon, Lesbian, Sex, lebanese food, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Tara plan a romantic weekend after the team finishes a job.  She hasn't told any of her friends about her and Tara's 20 year relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athens

**Author's Note:**

> My stories don't always follow any sort of time line. Please forgive my jumping around. Its my ADD brain working. 
> 
> I love comments, questions and constructive criticism. If you like the story (or if you don't) please leave me a note. I'm also interested in suggestions and requests for future Sophie stories.

“Come on Sophie!” she says, almost whining. She has a hold of my hand and is tugging at it trying to make me come with her. “I told you I can't. I have something I need to do.” “Please?” she says again tugging harder. “I don't like it when you don't fly with us”. I give her a little bit of the evil eye and she stops pulling so hard. She starts to pout “It's no fun without you Sophie. I like to hold your hand. It makes me feel safe.” "Parker you're not afraid of flying" I remind her. "I know” she says with one of her wicked smiles. “I just like it. No one else lets me sleep on them. Nate just wants to drink and stare out the window. Eliot gets all grumpy with me and Hardison gets all weird and twitchy. Not good to sleep on. You're way more comfortable." I sigh, not sure if she's calling me fat or not. "I can't" I tell her again. “I've got something I need to do here first". "In Greece?" she asks. Her eyes get wide. "Are you going to steal something Sophie? Cuz I will totally help you with that. What is it? Oh that would be so much fun". I wave my hand, trying to get her to stop talking. "Parker shush. I'm not going to steal anything." She puts on her pouty face again. "Not this time but we can plan something ok?" That makes her happier. "But then why won't you come back with us?" I sigh again. Again with the pout. For someone who doesn’t grift, she’s a pretty good manipulator. I lower my voice so only she can hear me "I have a date Parker". "A what? A date? You have a date?" she says, much too loudly. "Shhhh" I tell her again pulling her closer "I don't want everyone knowing my business". She nods. In a conspiratorial whisper she asks "with who?" One more sigh. I don't know if I'm ready to share. Parker's eyes are still wide. She's not going to give up until I tell her. "Tara. With Tara ok?" She opens her mouth and I can tell she's going to be loud again. I put my hand on her mouth. "Parker! Promise you won't tell anyone!" She nods. I take my hand from her mouth and she starts with the rapid fire questions. "Tara? A real date? With Tara? What do you do? Does Nate know? Oh my god Sophie! Are you...you know? Do you and Tara...do it? How...." I try to interrupt her and finally have to put my hand on her mouth again. Her arms are flapping wildly and the others are noticing. Hardison is staring at his phone, looking much too interested in whatever game he's playing. Eliot has that damn smirk on his face and Nate? Nate has one eyebrow cocked, watching the whole exchange. Damn it. The dog has a new bone and he's not going to let this one go until he finds out exactly what's going on. 

I pull Parker into a tight embrace, pinning her arms as best I can. I whisper in her ear "Yes. Yes to all of that. Except for Nate. He doesn't know. Please don't say anything. I will tell you everything when I get back. Ok?" She nods. "Everything!" She whispers. "Yes Parker. Everything". "Even...?" I nod. "I like Tara too" she says "she's fun". I nod again. "Ok. I won't tell anyone but remember you promise to tell me EVERYTHING". I nod again. "Now give me a kiss Parker and you all need to get out of here". She whispers with a knowing voice "Ohhhh. Because she's here". "No Parker. So you don't miss your flight." "Right" she says with a wink. I give her a big friendly kiss on the lips then turn her toward the guys and give her a push. They finally leave to catch a cab to the airport with one more wink from Parker and an over the shoulder 'I'm going to figure this out' look from Nate. I sigh. The whole episode has totally exhausted me. I look around the hotel lobby for a place to rest when my phone buzzes.  
I groan. Not now Tara! I don’t think I can handle Tara’s kinetic energy now. I check the phone. A text. The name of some big club downtown. And a time. 7:00. Figures. Tara’s planning date night. That means loud music and lots of dancing into the wee hours. I check my watch. Only quarter to 3:00. At least I have time to go to my hotel room and take a nap. 

I drag myself to the elevator and up to my floor. Wouldn’t you know it! The damn key isn’t working. They probably checked me out by mistake when the rest of the group left. All of my things are still inside. This is just getting better and better. I would love to pick the lock but it’s one of those damn electronic ones. They really screwed things up for us thieves with those contraptions. I trudge back down to the lobby to try and get my key recoded.

The lady at the counter doesn’t speak much English and I have to switch to Greek to get her to understand what I need. More brain cells I don’t have. Four times I have to tell her my name and room number. “Devereaux. D-E-V-E-R-E-A-U-X” Why did I have to pick such a complicated name? “405. Room 405”. The lady is shaking her head no. “No room 405” she tells me. “Not your name. Someone else’s name.” I let my forehead hit the countertop with a thud. I try again. “Devereaux. Room 405.” The clerk still isn’t getting it. She studies her computer screen again. Finally she says “Not room 405. Room 2001. Devereaux is room 2001.” I shake my head no but she codes a card and hands it to me. She smiles and turns away. Apparently the conversation is over. I shrug. I might as well try it. It’s probably a colossal screw up and I’m going to walk in on something I don’t want to see. On the other hand, I could use a laugh right about now so why not.

I ride the elevator up to the 20th floor. I have to use my key card to even get the car to go there. Top floor. Probably the penthouse. Usually not available to the public. I find number 2001 and slide my key into the lock. I’m somewhat surprised when the light actually turns green. I open the door slowly. It’s not a room but a suite. A large suite. And I can hear water running. Definitely occupied. I decide to back out quietly when I see one of my bags in the corner. Well that’s interesting. Someone moved me up here. Nate? No. Probably Hardison. Definitely his style. I drop my purse and go to find the source of the running water sound.

I open the door to the largest bedroom. I can see more of my things here along with a huge bouquet of white roses and a bottle of champagne chilling on the table. I continue towards the bathroom and the running water. As I open the door, I am blasted by a wall of steam then I hear a voice. “Well its about time! What took you so long?” I wave my hand to move some of the steam and ask “Tara?” “well of course, who else would it be?” I laugh. “I have no idea who it might be” She laughs along then suddenly appears in front of me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. “I’m glad its you. I thought we weren’t meeting til later?” “Oh that” she laughs. “that was just a ruse. I know you’ve had a long week. I thought we could just stay in for once.” I smile and give her another kiss. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard in a long time.” 

Tara kisses me then starts to unbutton my shirt. “Tara! Really?” I exclaim. She laughs again. “No. Not yet anyway. I’ve drawn a hot bath for you. I put in some oils too, I want you to smell good.” I roll my eyes. “I’ll get you some champagne. Take a nice long soak. The masseuses will be here in an hour.” “Tara I think I love you!” I tell her. She laughs and give me a big smile before leaving me, pulling the door shut behind her.

The bath is wonderful. The tub is deep and I can soak all the way to my neck. By the time Tara comes back with a glass of champagne and one of the roses, I am half asleep, my muscles finally relaxing. Another quick kiss and she leaves me alone.  
I stumble out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, wrapping the lush hotel robe around me. Tara is stretched out on the bed watching one of her Italian movies on her iPad. I flop down next to her and try to pick up the story. Tara twitches. She’s not watching the movie any more. I smile and scoot a bit closer. I hear her breathing get heavier. She hasn’t moved but I know what she wants. Another scoot and she twitches again. It’s almost too much for her to take when the mood is broken by a knock on the door. We both jump. Tara rolls her eyes. “Massage time”. She gets up to answer the door muttering to herself about things that she thought would be a good idea at the time. 

The massage is wonderful and by the time it is done, I am relaxed to the point where I can’t keep my eyes open. I make it to the bed, barely, before my entire body goes limp. Tara lays next to me and pulls me close. “Tara…” “Shhh” she says. “We have the whole weekend.” She pets my hair and puts the buds to her iPod in her ears. She says something else but I don’t hear enough of it to understand. 

I wake to the smell of food, something garlicky and Greek. Tara has moved out of the bed. I follow the smells out to the sitting room. Tara is on the couch reading an Italian magazine with dinner spread out in front of her. “Oh thank God” she says. “I don’t think I could have waited much longer. I’m starving!” I sit next to her and she starts scooping large amounts of food onto plates. “Tara! I can’t eat all of that.” I lower my voice “you do want me to be able to move afterwards.” Tara laughs her beautiful laugh again. “Oh I don’t think you’ll have any problems with that!” She drops the plate into my lap and pours another glass of champagne. 

I didn’t realize how hungry I was and I ended up eating the whole plateful while we talked and laughed and drank too much wine. Finally, Tara takes the plate off my lap and carefully places it on the table along with hers. She pauses for a second before whipping around and tackling me, rolling us both to the floor. I get the giggles and she tries to shush me with a passionate kiss. “Mmm it’s about time” I mumble with another giggle. I realize I am probably drunk as every time Tara touches me, the giggles start anew. The only way she can get me to stop is by kissing me over and over which, if I were to admit it, wasn’t really helping me want to control myself.

“Sophie!” she says with exasperation in her voice. “I’m trying to do something here. You know seduction, romance, all that crap you like!” I nod trying not to laugh but one sneaks out anyway. “Ok then” She says. “We’re doing this my way!” I nod again with another giggle. She gets up and pulls me to my feet. “You asked for it!” Nod and giggle. She turns me toward the bedroom, puts both hands on my back and starts pushing. She doesn’t stop until I run full into the bed and flop onto my stomach with a new round of laughter. She flips me over and unties my robe, pushing it off me before landing on top of me. Before I can laugh again, she has her mouth on mine. The kiss is a bit rough, demanding. I’m not laughing any more. I grab her by the hair on the back of her head and pull her lips harder into mine. Her hands start to move down my sides, pushing hard before she reaches between my legs and begin to take what she wants. “Oh my God Tara” I manage before she kisses me hard again. It doesn’t take long in my weakened state before I am begging her to put me out of my ecstatic misery. She finally rolls off of me so I can catch my breath with an “I warned you”. I nod again trying to gain some sort of control over my limbs. 

I manage to squeak out “my turn” while flapping my hand toward her face. It’s her turn to laugh at me and that give me the boost of energy I need. I grab her by the front of her shirt and pull her toward me while I reach for the buttons on her jeans with my other hand. She comes willingly and lets me pull her clothes off of her. I sit up on my elbow and run my fingers through her long blonde hair. “You are so beautiful. You know that right?” She doesn’t move but I can see she appreciates the compliment with a slight pinkening of her cheeks. “I want you so bad Tara. I want to touch you everywhere. I want to make you cry and scream. I want to be inside you.” Her cheeks get redder as I talk. She’s breathing harder, just my words are turning her on. I let my eyes travel up and down her long beautiful body, letting her see my want and lust. She wants me to touch her now. She’s shaking with anticipation. I keep talking. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” She nods. “First I’m going to touch you here” I reach out a hand and press it to her breast, letting my fingers wrap around her and giving a squeeze. “And then I’m going to do this” as I slide my hand over her nipple and roll it between my fingers until it is hard. Her eyes are closed now. “And now I’m going to taste you” her breath catches as I begin to run my tongue around her hardened nipple. She arches her back, wanting more but I’m not giving it to her. Not yet. “What do you want Tara?” I ask in a whisper, my breath tickling her stomach. I can see all of her muscles tense in anticipation. “Tell me Tara.” She tries to talk but no words come out as I lay my lips on her just below her belly button. “Mmmm. You taste good to me Tara. Is this what you want?” I flick her sensitive flesh with my tongue. She moans, tangling her fingers in my hair. Pushing me down further. “umm umm” I tell her. “not yet. I’m not done telling you want I want to do to you”. She moans again. “I’m going to lick you now. Show me where you want it.” She moves her legs apart as I run my tongue across her belly again then down her center line. She’s shaking harder now, pulling my hair, trying to get me to do what she wants. “You know what I’m going to do next don’t you Tara? I’m going to touch you. I’m going to lick you. I’m going to be inside you.” Her hands are getting frantic now, her fingers tangled in my hair, desperate. “Now Tara. Now.” She gasps as I bring my mouth to the inside of her thigh, giving it a nibble before moving up and touching my tongue to her. “Bloody Hell Sophie” she gasps and I laugh. I begin to work her slowly, alternating my mouth and my fingers inside of her until she starts to cry out. Her hips push up into me as her hands push me back down. I give her a gentle bite before bringing her to the edge and over. I lay between her legs with my head on her abdomen while I feel her body move beneath me and her ragged breath in my hair. 

“Sophie…” she tries to talk. “Shhh” I tell her. “Enough talking.” I roll off her and slide up her side to put my head on her shoulder. “This is my favorite place” I tell her, wrapping my arm around her waist and snuggling farther into the soft spot between her shoulder and sternum. She pulls me in with her arm and, with a deep sigh, I let myself drift off to sleep. 

I wake early to the bright Greek sun shining through the window. Tara is draped over me and I have to carefully untangle myself from her and the sheets to get out of bed without waking her. A hot shower and a cuppa Earl Gray and I am feeling again. I want to go poke Tara so we can go out and find something to do. Instead I snoop on her iPad. I chuckle to myself as I guess her password on my second try. The memory on the device is full of Italian movies and magazines. I shake my head. Her obsession with the Italian language started many years ago but it looks like she’s still at it. How long does it take a person to learn a language? I’m still flipping through her database when I hear a loud voice “Spero che ti diverti?” I jump and drop the iPad to the couch. “Bloody Hell Tara. You scared me half to death!” She’s still standing at the doorway to the bedroom, stark naked, staring at me while I try to catch my breath. “And yes I was having a bit of fun. You really should rethink your passwords.” She laughs and rolls her eyes. “Nothing would ever keep you from something you wanted Sophie.” “Sei arrabbiata con me?" I ask. She laughs. “no I’m not mad. I’ve done my share of snooping too. “I give her a look saying I’m horrified at her audacity. She shrugs. “It’s who we are. Now where’s breakfast? I’m starving.”

I offer to make her a cuppa tea and she scoffs. “that's for old ladies and tea parties. I need something stronger!” She goes to the little kitchenette and starts a pot of coffee boiling. She opens the mini fridge and stares into it. “It looks like we’ve got a bit of stinky cheese and some bread and a half bottle of flat champagne.” I feel my stomach turn and wrinkle my nose. “Well I guess we’re just going to have to go out then” she says while she putters around with her coffee. Finally I can’t stand it anymore. “Tara, if you really want to go out and eat you’re going to have to put some clothes on because I’m not sure I’m going to be able to control myself much longer” She turns with a wicked smile on her face. “Hmmm… let me have some coffee and I’ll order room service then “She takes a big slurp of her drink before leaving it on the counter and coming toward me. 

The next 2 days pass in a haze of food, wine and love making. It’s been a long time since we’ve had any real time together. I sometimes wonder why we don’t try to make things more permanent. We get along so well on our stolen weekends and date nights. Maybe that’s the point though. Maybe it’s not just her that I love but the thrill of missing and reuniting, the danger of being discovered, though I’m pretty sure that ship left with Parker. All too soon, the time comes that we need to go our separate ways. 

Its early Monday morning. We are still in bed, Tara’s arms and legs wrapped around me. I’m warm and I don’t want to get up but I am going to have to. I have an afternoon flight. I need to be at the airport in a couple hours. I haven’t looked but I am pretty sure my things are strewn all over the suite, neatness and organization being things that I haven’t been thinking much about for the last couple of days. I whisper “I need to get up Tara. I need a shower.” She responds only by tightening her grip on me. That buys her another couple of minutes before I try again. “Tara. Really. I’ve got to go soon. I can’t miss my flight.” She groans. “They can live without you for another day. Stay another day”. “I wish I could” I tell her. “It’s not the team. I have an appointment”. “Then reschedule it.” “Tara, I can’t. This is one that took me forever to get. If I miss it, it may take me a year to get another one.”

This peaks Tara’s interest. She knows I can pretty much write my own ticket when it comes to things like reservations and such. The fact that I don’t think I can get an appointment changed has her intrigued. “What exactly is this appointment then?” She asks. “It’s with Elie Saab”. The blank look on her face makes me sigh. “He’s a fashion designer Tara.” “Oh” she says. “He’s been making me a dress.” “Must be one special dress” she says. I laugh. “As an actress, one never knows when she might need a red carpet dress” I tell her. It’s time for her to roll her eyes. “You almost said that with a straight face” she says, teasing me. I give her a little pinch. “Now let me up!” “Uh uh” she says with a smile. “You’re not going to just leave me like that.” “Tara I need a shower!” “Ok then. We’ll take this to the shower. Problem solved.” I have to admit that it is a beautiful solution to the current stand-off. 

Tara is lounging on the couch, rubbing her hair dry with a towel while I try to get my stuff packed. “He sounds French.” “What?” I ask. Elie Whatshisname. French. You’re going to Paris.” “Saab. Elie Saab. And I’m not going to Paris.” “New York? Oooo Madrid. I haven’t been there in forever!” I sigh. “He’s Lebanese. I’m going to Beruit.” She sits up and looks at me. We both travel the world, sometimes to places that aren’t all that tourist friendly but Beruit is a bit out of her comfort zone, especially for a shopping trip. For a good grift maybe but not for a dress. I’m not sure if it’s to keep me company or protect me but she offers to come along. I let my mind wander back a few minutes to the shower and agree to the plan though I make it very clear that I don’t need her protection. 

We finish throwing our things together and leave for the airport, hoping to get Tara a seat on the flight. Luck would have it that the first class seat right next to mine was open and we are off to a new adventure in Lebanon.

We check into the beautiful Phoenicia Beirut Hotel overlooking the Mediterranean. My appointment with Elie Saab isn’t until the next morning so Tara and I walk on the beach then wander downtown to find something to eat. Tara’s French is better than her Arabic and most people speak either that or English so she gets by. I try not to tease her about it but I find her attempts at languages funny. I remember the first time we ever talked, I told her that her Italian sucked. Poor girl has been trying to get it right ever since then. She can communicate but she will never sound like a native speaker. I’m as baffled at her lack of language skills as she is of my talent with them. 

We find a wonderful little restaurant and drink too much Lebanese wine along with our Mezze. Tara’s eyes go wide when the waiter covers our table with 30 little dishes of salads, sauces and meats. I show her how to use the flat bread to layer the flavors. The food is delicious and we stuff ourselves. The empty dishes are cleared away and the baklava and coffee comes out. I have been chatting with the waiter all evening in Arabic and he brings us some glasses of Arak, a strong anise flavored liquor. I had planned on taking Tara dancing but, by the time we are done, my head is swimming. I lean heavily on Tara as we walk back toward our hotel. 

We make it up to our room without incident and Tara lays me on the bed and starts to undress me. I smile up at her and ask her if she’s planning on taking advantage of me. She smiles then shakes her head. “No Sophie, I think you should probably sleep” she says as she rolls me under the covers. I grab her hand and pull her down with me. “At least lay with me for a bit” and she agrees, finally admitting that the alcohol was getting to her too. “I was starting to wonder” I tell her. “It’s my super power” she whispers in my ear laughing. “What’s my superpower?” I ask. “Hmmm…” She thinks for a minute. I’m expecting her to say something about languages but she gets all serious. “Your superpower is that you are so damn beautiful that everyone, including, especially me, will do anything for you. I would give up everything that I have, everything that I ever wanted just to touch you. To be with you. Sophie, I would die for you.”

I have no words to answer her. I reach out and touch her face with my fingertips. I trace her cheekbones down to her luscious lips. “Tara…I…” I try to tell her…what? That I feel the same way? That I don’t? Should we try to make a life together? Is that what she wants? Is that what I want? What about The Team? Nate? This is why we never talk about emotions, never say ‘I love you’. It’s not because we don’t love each other. It’s just so bloody complicated.

Tara is just staring at me. I don’t know what to tell her, I don’t even know what I want. I look into her sea blue eyes and I am overwhelmed by the emotion I see. I want to tell her that I never wanted this, that it was all just for fun, a diversion, a release. I squeeze my eyes shut tight. I want to tell her but I can’t. I might believe it but she would know it was a lie. My hand is still on her face and I feel her move closer before she reaches out her hand and touches me. “Open your eyes Soph”. I do so slowly. Her face is very close to mine. She looks deep into my eyes. I don’t want her to know the things I am thinking. She just opened her heart to me. I don’t want to hurt her. I try to look away but I can’t. 

“I can see you” she says. “Not Sophie or Catherine or Annie or anyone else you pretend to be. You.” I blink, a bit startled. She continues “I know what you’re thinking. I know what you want to say and what you don’t. I know all the reasons why it would never work. Two grifters?” She laughs a bit but its not funny and she doesn’t think so either. “I know I broke the rule, never to talk about this stuff. Its just that you have Nate and Parker and Hardison and Eliot. All I’ve got is you.” She tries to make light again. “Crap Sophie. I’m sorry. Its that damn Arak talking.” 

“No Tara. Its not only that. I hear you. I understand. I want you to know that, no matter what, you will always have me. Circumstances, our relationship, they might change but I will never stop loving you, I’ll never stop being your friend.” She give me a small smile but she is not reassured. She knows that my lies come easier than the truth. I brush her hair from her face with my hand then pull my fingers through it. I gently wrap my hand around the back of her head and pull her even closer. “You say you can see me Tara” I tell her. “I won’t try to deceive you. I won’t lie to you. Not about this. Look in my eyes.” I try to make myself as transparent as I can. It’s not easy for me to let people in but I want Tara to understand how I really feel. She deserves this.  
Tara relaxes a bit. My words may not always be the truth, most times I don’t even know what the truth really is. Tara understands this. She may never fully believe me but for now, we are good again. I kiss her lightly on the forehead and then on her lips. She turns over and snuggles herself into me. I wrap my arm around her. So many times she’s comforted me. Tonight it’s my turn to hold her. I pull her tight into me and bury my face in her hair. She falls asleep almost immediately. It takes me a few more minutes. Before I let go, I whisper softly to her “I love you Tara”


End file.
